


distance

by ackersmjth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersmjth/pseuds/ackersmjth
Summary: i cant wait to be your first kiss





	1. the distance

_and then what?_

 

Levi typed.

 

Placed his phone back on the table with the screen down. The heavy sight left his parted lips and eyes followed old professor walking around the class. His lips were moving, hands gesticulating but Levi couldn't hear any of his words, felt like the blood running through his ears was louder than that.

 

_then i would press you against that cold desk and finger your tight, pink hole till you'll beg for my cock you little slut_

 

_you naughty thing, instead of focusing on lesson you only think about being fucked. i wonder if everyone in the class know that_

 

_now be a good boy and tell me how much you need me there with you_

 

_levi. dont ignore me._

 

_baby_

 

"Baby?"

 

Levi pressed fist into his mouth, biting lightly the knuckles to keep down the moans, he pressed the phone to his ear when it started slipping down. His wrist was burning, knees shaking in the air and two knuckles were deep in his wet, twitching hole.

"Baby are you there?"

"I can't hold it anymore," He cried, words muffled by his fist. Long fingers were hitting sensitive spots, making his thighs shake uncontrollably and stomach squeeze in the best fucking way. "It's not enough," Levi gasped, trying to reach deeper, so damn desperate. "I want you here so much, Erwin."

He choked on last words of his unsteady breath and pushed hips forward, butt almost slipping from the toilet. He needed more space and a third hand to jerk off.

"Are you alone there? Did you checked?"

Levi thinks quickly and there might be someone, he didn't check. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in the first one cabin, cursing when he couldn't undo his belt and then couldn't find any good position.

He doesn't answer either, the steady thrust of his fingers are feeling too good to focus on anything else. The third finger it's slipping inside and he's so stretched and wet, it drips to his wrist.

"Mghm."

Levi tries his best to stay quiet, after all he's in school, in public toilet and it would be a pity for someone to interrupt him, but even through the phone Erwin can clearly hear the wet and obscene noises. He knows how loud and _noisy_ Levi can be during situations like this.

"You've been such a bad boy. I'm not really sure if you deserve my cock," Erwin says simply, with sigh like he's tired of Levi.

Levi squeezes his eyes and stops moving, the fingers left his hole and rubbed some wet skin around it, pinching it. "Erwin, _please_ ," He gulps, voice breaks like he's about to cry.

"No," The answer comes harshly.

Levi could bite back, like he mostly does, telling that his _state_ is only because of Erwin and his damn hobby of interrupting Levi in his lessons with his gross texts and pics and the most damned videos, but this time it wouldn't end nicely for him.

So he tries something that works the most on Erwin.

" _I beg you_ , mggh, I want you to use my hole and ruin it," Levi whines so much he can barely resemble his own voice in it. His thighs tremble when Erwin takes a sigh and Levi knows he smiles.

"And I thought you were such angel, hm?"

Erwin smiles wider, thinking of how naughty his boy can get. It always amazes him, sometimes surprises, how he uses his words and how he acts to get what he wants.

He learns more and more and Erwin feels helpless.

He closed his eyes and left hand disappeared under his sweatpants, slowly palming the erection that rested against his thigh for good thirty minutes. "Beg again, angel, _prettier_ ,"

"Please," Levi sniffed, two fingers massaging the skin of his balls. "Pleasepleaseplase, Erwin, I'll do anything just fuck me,"

"Are you begging on your knees?" Erwin teased, both Levi and the sensitive tip of his cock.

Levi choked on the saliva.

"Ah," One stroke. "Yes, _yes_ , I am," Another three strokes, the hand was moved automatically by Levi's small voice, pretty voice, sweet, so sweet like honey, thick like honey and so unaware of its innocence.

"Good, my good boy," Erwin sighed. "Close your eyes baby and fuck yourself on my cock,"

Levi squeezed his eyes and cried the moment his hole tightened on his three fingers, _too close_ , he thought and the fingers left the twitching hole squeezing the red cock that begged for any touch.

"Erwin," He moaned it weakly, hand jerking the pinkish top of his erection, eyes rolling to the back of his skull. _Fuck_ , his stomach was squeezed, tickling him and making his whole body shake in pleasure.

"Yes, just like that. My cock's deep inside you, fucking that needy hole." Erwin gulps at his own saliva and hears smaller moans, curses meaning Levis coming. "So good baby, fuck that hole more, don't stop."

He nodded to himself, moved the fingers covered in white semen straight to the stretched hole and fucked it quickly, messy and roughly.

"I think I'll go home," Levi said monotonously, tired. Hands washed twice in the almond soap and the mirror reflection was awful. White shirt with the logo of his school was crumbled, face still red and hair messy. He felt like running a marathon.

"What did you promise me?" Erwin asked softly on the other side.

Levi remembers, knows his school attendance is low and his promise made to Erwin was not to skip it anymore. "Ugh. Fine, you asshole,"

"Asshole?" Erwin chuckled, sweetly. "Why suddenly so rude? Go back to class and be a good boy."

"Mhm." Levi held the phone still, fixing his black bangs and brushing the wet ones that were stuck to his forehead. He touched the reddish cheek, it was burning yet the corners of his lips were curled upwards.

"We will talk later, kay?"

"Kay."

Levi mumbled and Erwin chuckled at the cuteness. He couldn't see him but imagined Levi pouting now, with pink cheeks, white skin and black hair. And being perfect like he is just by breathing.

"I love you, remember."

"Love you too." Levi hangs up and feels warm in the chest, going back to the class.

"Oh dear, you finally came back. Go wash your hands and come here for dinner."

"I'm not really hungry." Levi came closer to his grandmother to give her the hello kiss on the cheek. In return she hugged him, squeezing his - as she called them - tiny arms.

"I don't wanna hear this. You have one minute." Levi rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his own room. His backpack hit the floor, phone already in hands tapping quickly, pressing the green button.

"Home finally,"

Levi said first, sounding light, like all the stress has left his body. He walked around the small room and took the hoodie that was hanging on the chair. He put it on the white shirt and zipped till his chin hearing Erwin struggling with something.

Waiting for him, he came to the window, pressed the tip of his nose against the smoggy window and watched the heavy rain.

"That's good, baby." Erwin sighs and talks finally. "I was just about to get some sleep before the night shift." He said with his voice hoarse and tried, he rubbed the heavy eyelids and tried to find a comfortable position with the short cable from his charger.

Levi threw himself on the bed, hugged warm fabric of the blouse and pouted. Despite knowing Erwin's work schedule perfectly, somehow that left his head. "Sorry for calling then."

He hears Erwin laughing on the other side, some thousands of kilometres apart. He loves the sound so much it makes his stomach flip and heart beat faster.

"Idiot. I will cancel my sleeping plans since you called." He shifted on the bed, breathed deeply and pulled sheets closer to him, wished it could be that only person.

"Don't. You have to rest before work." Levi muffle, plays with the pocket of his hoodie and moves his legs in the air.

"Levi, get your ass down here!"

Both of them could hear Levi's grandmother. She made him roll his eyes tenth time and Erwin made him smile hundredth time when the chuckle sounded in the phone again, a melody that made the rainy days better.

"Okay then. I have a better idea, get your ass in my bed now and let's sleep together."

He muttered, voice melting at the end when he squeezed the sheets and thought about Levi actually being there, he would squeeze his tiny body till nothing's left.

Just now he realised that Levi was silent. For twenty seconds but felt like an hour. Levi squeezed the blouse tightly and sniffed. "I want to." He finally said, sad and quietly.

There's nothing else he wishes for but to be next to Erwin. To see him, feel him, touch him. To feel arms closing around him, staying like that for twenty hours and not speaking like now. It hits him in every daily situation.

"Soon." Erwin stopped him, his thoughts and his sadness. "Soon baby, soon."

"Promise?" He asked small.

Knew it was true but just needed to hear this, again, more often than normal person.

"I don't need to promise that. It's true."

Levi hung up next, wishing Erwin a good nap, knowing well they will text shortly before his sleep. He finally went downstairs before his grandma could kill him.

They ate warm dinner, talked about school, played cards and spent the rest of the day nicely. In the end Levi received some money from her and after thanking her with a kiss he put it into the can where he puts money for the flight to Erwin.

_are you sleeping?_

_no_

And a call came ten seconds later. With sleepy eyes, wrapped like a burrito in warm sheets Levi read the caller. Of course it was _Erwin_ , who else could call this time? But he read it again, _Erwinerwinerwin_ , what a dumb name.

"Wrong number,"

Levi whispered, despite his grandma being downstairs it was still the night.

"Oh really? I thought I called my boyfriend, if not I will just hang up,"

Erwin sounded warm and nice as always, Levi imagines how he smiles when he speaks, his white teeth always visible with that big, precious smile lighting everything around. Levi can hear cars and some voices.

He stares at the empty space for a while and presses cheek against the cold glass. Thinks of the long and tiring night that awaits for him and then feels somehow better when Levi began to speak, quietly like he's right next to him.

"Grandma gave me twenty bucks. Hundred more of these and we will see each other," Levi pulls the sleeve of his blouse and rubs tired face, it's freezing nowadays and he has to sleep in more layers. He yawns, covers mouth with that sleeve and yawns some more.

"You sound so tired, kitty. Go to sleep, okay?" Erwin said in a worried voice, puckers up lips and Levi could kiss it away now.

His eyes were so heavy, he couldn't control when they shut down. He was probably dozing off slowly because Levi could barely remember what Erwin has just said. "Mhhgm," He just mumbled.

"Have a good night," Erwin added with a short break and was ready to hang up.

"Don't hang up yet," Levi mumbled and found a better position, where the phone was just lying on the pillow, next to his ear. "Talk to me more,"

Erwin smiled under his nose, almost arriving at his workplace, big fabric where he packs products on pallets and prepares them ready for transport to other countries.

"I added a new movie to our movie list to watch together. It's a comedy though, I know you hate these but I will make you watch it anyway. Oh, and there we go. I arrived at that shitty place." He left the bus, it was heavy raining so he walked quickly. "I'm doing this only for you."

Erwin heard only small snoring and hung up.

"Levi! Come here quickly!"

He heard the screaming clearly and still didn't rush. He looked for his slippers, put on the hoodie and yawned, slowly going downstairs.

"Do it quicker!" The grandma screamed again and Levi chuckled, her voice cracked. "Look what I found in front of our house."

Levi's eyes got bigger as he saw black kitten not moving in his grandmother's hands. He looked at him and meowed, looking unimpressed.

"Why did you take him here? Maybe it's someones?"

"Well, now it's ours."

She shrugged her shoulders and kissed the cat on its standing ear. The second was down. "Are you hungry? I bet you are, look at you, fur and bones." She let him on the floor and he slowly moved in Levi's direction. "Take care of him and think about his name while I'm gone."

"Erwin is saying hello," Levi hummed, hand rubbing the black fur.

"Did you really called that cat by my name?" Erwin asked with a soft smile staring at the monitor for minutes now without blinking. Seeing his lovely boy and a small cat sitting between his legs was really something pleasing and relaxing.

"Yes, because unlike you Erwin," Levi pointed at Erwin through the monitor. "This Erwin I can hug and kiss," He muttered and kissed the small head of cat three times.

"Hey," Erwin said and furrowed his brows. "I'm jealous,"

"And you should be. Watch this," He grabbed the cat and hugged him tightly to his chest. The cat only meowed and rubbed cold nose against Levi's neck crack.

Erwin furrowed his hairy brows more and Levi enjoyed himself so much.

"What's this?" Levi asked some time later, seeing Erwin with papers, calculator and pens.

"Reports to do. One pallet was incomplete and now I have to fix this writing thousands of documents to thousands of people,"

"So you are busy?" Levi asked with some sadness, fingers playing with the cat's tail.

"A little. Is that a problem for me to do it now?" He asked, hairy brows down.

"No, never." Levi said quickly and so nicely, Erwin smiled.

"Come ere," The blonde said and Levi already know, he moved close to the laptop, puckered his lips and then kissed the small camera with a loud sound. "Mhh, so much better." Erwin sat down, taking the documents and giving them full attention.

Levi left his room to get himself a warm cup of cocoa. It was late night in his while in Erwin's place the day just started, they got used to the time difference pretty nimbly and somehow it wasn't that difficult.

He turned on the small lamps that were hanging on his wall and sat on the bed, with a warm cup, sheets, laptop and a tiny kitten.

The kitten tucked his head inside Levi's cup and licked some of the milk. "That's what bigger Erwin would do too," Levi smiled softly under his nose and Erwin may not hear, he didn't react, he was too focused.

When the cup was empty Levi laid on his back, scrolling through the facebook few times, but eventually, he got bored of it so he made a small playlist. Put there the favourite slow songs, but not the sad ones, he played them as the background and came back to the sitting position, seeing Erwin again, or more, the top of his head only.

He was bored but there was something worse, he was needy. Needy of attention from his boyfriend. He knew that Erwin is doing something important, really important, yet still he needed and wanted the attention from him.

He quickly found something interesting to do.

Simply he started to touch himself. Lying on the comfortable bed he rubbed his own neck, arms, clenching fist and feeling how muscles tensed up there. He squeezed it and sadly left out a gasp thinking how it's to touch Erwin's arms, probably like a watermelon.

His fingers moved to nipples, soft and when he rubbed them they began to be hard and the standing tips very sensitive. He sniffed the air, it was the soap he used twenty minutes ago in the shower, and his pyjama was smelling nicely too. Everything was good.

Levi closed his eyes, feeling under fingertips how soft the skin of his cock is, he massaged it lazily on the whole length and bite lower lip reaching lower, to the thigh, squeezing it but then going back again. He rubbed the skin under his balls and bit lower lip deeper.

The music, his own touch and Erwin being close, not close enough, yet close to him was arousing. The fact that Erwin's not aware of what's happening excites him even more. He feels like doing something inappropriate.

Bitting the lip deeper, the pants felt from his hips down to his ankles and he kicked them somewhere on the floor. It was so cold, he curled his toes, squeezed thighs together and the erection that slowly was growing was visible in his grey underwear.

The music was loud enough so his tiny whimpers weren't hearable for Erwin. He sat there in the underwear and blouse when Erwin grabbed another document and glanced shortly at the screen just to make sure Levi's still there. He noticed the difference, his brows furrowed and eyes squinted slightly.

"Where did your pants go?" He asked simply and Levi was playing with his own foot, cold and he thought about any socks near his bed.

"I wasn't wearing them at all," Levi said, convincingly that made Erwin think hard.

"Really?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice since the beginning,"

"I'm sure I would notice your pretty legs since the first second,"

Small smile curled on Levi's lips, the corners lifted and he moved his head slightly, bangs bouncing, eyes sparkling. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm,"

Levi was pleased. Erwin's expression has already changed and he hasn't looked at the paper for more than three minutes now.

Erwin sighed, rubbed his chin then his temple. "Show me more,"

Levi heart rose and started to beat faster as he finally got the attention back. "Like this?" He straightened his leg, fully exposing it on the laptop screen and made a few circles with his feet.

"Mhhmm, more," Another deep sigh, knowing he shouldn't be focusing on him, on his body.

Levi lowered the screen a little lower, turned around and crossed his ankles together showing off the thighs, butt and rounded hip by lifting the tip of his blouse.

"Show that ass more," He said roughly, licking his lips.

Listening well, Levi bent over, fingers tracing the hip and then slapping his own ass. The cheek giggled, tiny pink mark popped up and he squeezed his thighs tightly, erection throbbing next to them.

"Fuck yes. One more time baby, for me."

Levi slapped the same cheek again with a clear sound and his cock twitched. Turning around, he faced the camera again and got shy. He grabbed the sheets to cover his whole body and laughed under there, embarrassed.

"Why? You were doing so good," Erwin said and got closer to the screen, leaning his chin on his wrist.

"It's embarrassing to do it," He said but let go of the sheets and also got closer to Erwin.

"I like to see you and your body," He started innocently. "And you got me too distracted to continue the paper work,"

Levi thinks, squeezes the sheets between his fingers and Erwin tries so much to convince him for another small show. He makes faces, puckers his lips and made Levi chuckle a few times.

"I would feel braver if you'll show something too," Levi started still shyly, squeezing his fingers and it killed Erwin of how differently he can act. It was illegal to be like this.

"Fine. Whatever you need baby," After the words Erwin took of his shirt, showing off the bare torso. The one that made Levi came so many fucking times. He rubbed his warm neck, staring at the well built body, wide shoulders and then the cock, popping out from the end of the monitor.

_ohmygod_

Levi felt immediately hot, feeling the need to bite the lower lip not to whimper, but he felt just like doing it.

"Better now?" He asked, caring, despite holding the cock in his hand and moving it slowly.

"Yes, so much better," He gasped, feeling his cock twitching and wetting his underwear.

"Now take aside the sheets,"

Levi did as Erwin said.

"Good boy. Now come closer and continue what you started, look how hard you already made me,"

Levi nodded and started to slowly pull the blouse up. His flat stomach showed off, Erwin could clearly see his ribs and some of the bones too, he was so tiny.

Levi noticed that the movements on Erwin's erection were quicker so he put the finger into his mouth and sucked it slowly. Leaning to the camera he choked on two fingers and the saliva dripped to the keyboard.

"Oh, deeper, shove it deeper, Levi,"

Levi closed his eyes, pushed fingers deeper, touching the back of his throat and choked again with sound. To not throw up, the fingers left his throat, with glassy eyes he stared at Erwin.

"You did so well," He said warmly, watching Levi slowly calming his throat and breathing. "So well," He said that again and the breath stopped in his chest when the wet fingers were circling around Levi's belly button and then lower.

Levi went on his knees, and lowered the underwear.

"Naughty, baby. How long did you keep that there?" Erwin commented on his pretty erection, the tip was so red and wet.

"I just wanted you to look at me,"

"I am. I am looking, baby,"

Levi nodded, fully aware of that and fully happy. His heart was beating like crazy when he laid on the back and opened his knees in front of the camera.

"Fuck," Erwin gasped and had to swallow the saliva to not choke on it. The long fingers of Levi were making small circles around his tight hole. The tip of his index finger was slowly pressing on the hole and when it started to disappear inside something covered the camera.

"Levi," Erwin gasped, facing the black cat.

Levi has many friends.

Well.

Levi had many friends.

He was always around people, similar to him. He could be absent for days at home, coming back only for the nights to sleep. The oldest from his friends, _Arthur_ , had a driving license. He, Levi and the three other friends were always using it by taking long trips.

Skipping school, smoking, drinking, having the best days of life, that's how Levi spend most of his teenage days, discovering that boys really arouses him, being in love with Arthur.

But ever since he met Erwin every friendship ended. It wasn't that Levi had no time for them, but Erwin was jealous. Awfully jealous.

So Levi stopped seeing his friends so often, because he loved Erwin and he quickly became the most important for him.

"What's up shortie?"

"Shut up four eyes."

Hanji's hand wrapped around Levi's neck and brought him to her chest. They were almost the same height so it was comfortable to walk like this. She was one of the friends that Levi was seeing almost everyday just because they are classmates.

"What happened to you? You looked like a dead body for the whole day." She sounded worried and rubbed the back of Levi's shoulder.

"Nothing, get lost." He hissed, letting her hold him close.

"Something with Erwin? Did you finally broke up?"

"Finally? The fuck wrong with you?" He furrowed his thin brows angrily and she laughed at that face.

"I told you, long distance relationships sucks and they won't last long." She hummed every word and rubbed Levi's shoulder again, feeling when he's tensing. "You deserve someone who's here, not on another continent, Levi."

The last words made his head fall down, staying silent, walking next to her.

"I can't stand when you are like this."

And she took him for dinner to the fast food restaurant, something Levi really likes.

Their table was messy. Full of dirty tissues, spilt cola, fries and god knows what more. Levi was eating his second cheeseburger when feeling like speaking. "We were supposed to meet this month, but Erwin suddenly said he won’t get the holiday at his work. This happened again. It’s such a stupid excuse, I felt like he didn’t want to meet at all."

Hanji looked at Levi, he was so hurt it hurt her. She reached for his hand and squeezed his red knuckles. "Maybe it’s better to end it before it’s too late?" She asked in a warm voice and Levi lost his appetite.

Some time later, Levi felt his phone vibrating, first time since his yesterdays argue with Erwin. He checked who it was, but didn't answer. Hanji observes his behaviour, seeing how his eyes lits up.

"Who's this?"

"No on-"

Hanji grabbed his phone and pressed a green button right away.

"Hello? Whos speaking?" She asked loudly making Levi grimace more.

"Give the phone back," He said angrily, trying to reach for the phone but she only pushed him away.

"Whos asking whos speaking?"

"Ohh," She inhaled and grinned widely. "I can be whoever you want me to be- hey," Hanji grumped when Levi grabbed the phone when she lost her guard.

"What do you want?" Levi asked harshly.

"Hm, I was about to talk with you but it seems like you are busy. I won't disturb you anymore,"

"Oi, Erwin," Levi started quickly but heard only the three beeps. "Fucking asshole," He mumbled and took a few, cold fries into his mouth, chewing angrily.

Leaving Hanji, Levi tried to call Erwin but he didn't answer. He opened the box messages angrily and started typing, almost walking into the pole.

_what a childish behavior. nothing more i could expect for you_

Levi checked many times but he didn't get an answer. It was the worst, he couldn't do anything about it when Erwin didn't want to talk and kept ignoring him.

Levi was fine until the evening, in the evening he broke. His heart ached and the anger and the helplessness was burning his throat. He tried to call Erwin, again, and again and again, again. And he cried to the pillow.

"Fucking loser, I did nothing wrong," He said to himself, choking on the cry and crying himself to sleep.

He woke up, his room was really dark and his eyes felt swollen. When he realised that it was still night he searched for his phone, and the hope that rise in his chest felt down and crushed when Erwin still didn't write anything.

_you are a fucking loser and asshole and i hate you so much_

_i should be the one hating you. im not the one going on dates secretly_

_that wasn't a date you bastard. don't you have friends to hang out with >_

_?*_

_how should i know that's true?_

_you don't beliebe m e?_

_i do but about that im not fully sure_

_great_

Read.

_well if you don't believe me you can easily fuck off and leave me alone_

And that's how it is always.

Twenty-four hours later, three in the morning at Levi's, twelve in the afternoon at Erwin's.

_i miss you_

That one message that Levi read twenty times.

_me too_

He writes, sleepy, sadly. Then puts phone down and turns aside. After some mintues he felt vibrations.

"Levi," Erwin speaks quickly, like he hasn’t said it for too long and just needed to say that out loud.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Levi takes the quilt with him and goes to the window. He sit on the windowsill, wraps sheets around his shoulders and wishes it could rain, just one more time. He pressed warm cheek against the window and still held the phone there, not speaking for good minutes, feels like months.

"Are you there?" Erwin knows he is, he still asks.

Levi feels like he has no energy to speak, he could just.. snuggle to Erwin and it will make up everything ever happened, instead he gets closer to the cold glass and whispers small _I am_.

"I love you so much," Erwin squeezes the phone in his hands, directs his whole face towards the screen and Levi hears in his voice the sorrow. "But you are mine. Only mine, and no one else can have you. No one,"

 _Is he talking through his teeth?_ Levi thinks as he gives himself so much time to answer, to think and to torture him more. As he tortures his heart, always.

"I know," Levi finally speaks and the window now became warm. "I'm always yours, and only yours. You are so silly to think it could be different. So dumb,"

"I know,"

"Brainless,"

"I know,"

"Idiot,"

He smiles, helplessly, the calm feeling slowly setting on his stomach, exchanging with the anxiety and stress.

"Are you done?" Erwin asked, and something light was in his voice, he laughed seconds before.

"Hmm," Levi thinks, with corners of his mouth curled. "Asshole, bastard, fucking dumb blonde,"

They both shared a small laugh and to stop it Levi has to take a deep breath.

"Still, we have to talk,"

Levi remembers the same words.

_"We have to talk,"_

_With that Levi already had the worst scripts inside his mind. The anxiety squeezed his own stomach and waited for Erwin to speak._

_"Unfortunately.. We won't be able to see this month,"_

_Anything but this._

_Maybe after all Levi was too harsh on him._

_"Just say that doesn't matter to you. That i'm not that important-"_

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"After all it feels like you are just fine with that,"_

_"Do you know how hard I work just to earn money for yo-"_

_Levi couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see each other for another fucking month, another fucking thirty days. He hung up._

Damn it.

_"What will you tell me now? That we will see each other next month? And next month you will cancel it again?"_

_"Don't say it like that." He started softly and sounded so hurt, Levi sighed in answer._

_"I'm so fucking tired of it all," He said, shakily, wanted to hide._

_"Of what all,"_

_Levi squeezed his elbow, swallowed the saliva. "Of not seeing you. Of you not being here. Of the distance."_

_Silence again, both of them thinking to say things or to not._

_"You think im not? You think its so easy for me too?" His voice was getting louder and maybe angrier too. "It's hard as fuck but I don’t cry about it because I believe we will finally see each other. And you are the most important to me, I can’t think about ever ending it."_

_He sighs, tired, hurt of next words and thoughts about Levi leaving him. "Yet. If you want to break up because of it I will totally understand it."_

_He can't leave it like that. He just can't. "I know how emotional you are and believe me, I would do anything to be there with you. Levi, I promise you I do but please just give me more time."_

_Levi wiped away the single tear and nodded his head. Erwin couldn’t see it but Levi couldn’t afford any words._

_"Will you?" Erwin asked finally with a hope in his thick voice._

_"I will." Levi whispered loud enough for him to hear._

_The silence felt again but it was comfortable. Erwin pressed the camera icon. "Let me see you."_

_Levi sniffed and pressed the same icon, hiding the half of his face with the blouse. The quality was quite good and he suddenly felt better seeing Erwin. In his grey blouse and big blue eyes._

_"Don't cover your face." Erwin said and pouted. His blonde hair were messy and small smile went up on his face when Levi uncovered his face. "My pretty baby." He whispered and the sadness was so perceptible in his voice, and both their expressions. "Come here."_

_Levi sniffed and did what Erwin wanted, he pressed his lips to the screen and kissed it with a sound._

_Erwin did the same and laughed when Levi hid from embarrassed._

_"I cant wait to be your first kiss."_

That’s was a lie. It all was a lie.

“You fucking liar,” Levi said with tears in his eyes. He covered his whole body in the quilt, squeezed it and formed a small ball of his knees pressed to his chest.

He couldn’t stop crying, choking on the cry he heard that beautiful, honest smile.

“Don’t cry baby. I’m sorry I lied to you, I wanted to keep it a surprise,”

Levi put the sheets down, feeling too hot under them. With the sleeve he wiped tears, sniffed, choked and finally asked with a shaky voice. "Are you serious?"

“One hundred percent. I will be there with you in two days,”


	2. the closeness

"Erwin, no. Stay there," Levi pointed his index finger at the floor and tried to close the doors again but the small head didn't let him. The paw moved in the air, trying to open the doors wider. "Damn you,"

  
Leaving the house he had two more things he didn't plan to take, pink leash and a living cat. Grumbling, annoying cat that was meowing for the whole night and when Levi wanted to leave, he was scratching the doors like crazy. He had no choice but to take the cat with him.

  
It was fifteen past three in the morning and Levi was already late for his train. If he'll miss it because of that small creature, Levi will tie him to the tracks and leave there.

  
He squinted the gray eyes at the green ones with the expression like he could read his owner's mind. "Fine. I won't do that. But you are so annoying today,"

  
"Meow,"

  
The cold wind hit Levi's bare ankles, keys tingled in his hands and shoulders started to shake from the autumn's weather. He left the porch into the darkness, weakly lit by the stars and in the main street, the lamps helped Levi to feel less scared of the deep darkness.

  
It's the middle of the coldest night in the October and Levi has only this hoodie, that hangs till his thighs, to keep him warm. He brought the kitty close to his chest and tried to rub cheek against his warm fur but he didn't like it and ended up showing Levi his sharp teeth.

  
"You'll miss me when I will cuddle only to Erwin," He muttered to the kitty, walking quickly and getting closer to the subway, closer to the airport, closer to Erwin. With every step Levi was feeling his knees getting weaker. Body shaking from the cold, from the excitement and from the stress.

  
To get to the airport Levi had to take the subway. He rarely uses it, he prefers bus, bike or legs. Even now it's creepy, he's alone in here, the dirty windows are foggy and one of the lamps is broken. It lits rarely, but when it does Levi jumps every time, waking up the cat sleeping in his arms.

  
He squeezed the small paws and the cat might feel when his owner is scared, he climbed on Levi and licked his cheek until Levi chuckled and had to move his head back. Somehow he's glad he took him.

  
Levi finally calmed that weird feeling that someone might kill him and stretched his legs on the next chair feeling safer and more comfortable, just now realising that he's ten minutes away from the most important person in his damned life.

  
The last twenty four hours were awful. They were just Levi thinking and worrying about almost everything. His thoughts ruined him, taking away the sleep, appetite and any rest for the head.

  
He cleaned his room, washed clothes and every pair of underwear. Changed sheets then spend two or more hours in the bathroom. Thinking, staring at the reflection in the mirror and searching for anything that Erwin might not like. Levi found a scar on his left thigh, small rash at the back of his shoulder and found his teeth dirty, despite brushing them after shower. And he brushed them again, three times, until his gums were red.

  
_"Levi? Are you crying?"_

  
_He sniffed, bare back resting against the cold glass of the shower and single tears dropped down to the floor. "No,"_

  
_Erwin smiled sadly, one more day, just one more. "I have a plane soon. Just called cause we won't talk till in person but now I'm worried. Tell me what's wrong."_

  
_In person. Levi gulps the sour saliva and wipes the tears quickly with the back of his hand. "Nothing's wrong, I promise."_

  
_"You do?"_

  
_Levi nods quickly, wants Erwin to believe in him. "Mhm,"_

  
_"Good, good. Wait some more and we will soon be together. And then I would never let you go,"_

  
Levi stopped thinking if he's enough, if he's too skinny or if the scar would be disgusting for Erwin. He wore a warm pyjama and looked in the mirror for the last time, shoulders shaking.

  
Then he went to the bed, where he couldn't sleep. He really couldn't.

  
He was thinking about kissing. Kissing Erwin. The first kiss, his first kiss, their first kiss. What if he won't be able to do it? Or he'll be really bad at it? He has seen so many kisses in his life, outside, in the movies, it shouldn't be that hard.

  
Levi closed his eyes, feeling the warmth from another person and his stomach was already tangled in a knot, the closeness was overwhelming. He slightly parted his lips, breathed heavily and kissed, or just touched the skin. Toes curled when he opened eyes and stared at the hand, with wet mark.

  
He wants to throw up, thinking about the first time. That would probably happen too, right? Many things can happen within two weeks. Levi thinks, bites his lip and wants it. He always wanted it, there's nothing else he was thinking about when masturbating, a real cock, a real dominance, a real Erwin.

  
The only thing that stops him is his own mind, that tells him it's too much. _You were never in a relationship, you don't know how to act, you don't know how to hold hand, how to be close._

  
He wanted to do so well, to do everything Erwin wants, he wants to meet his needs and expectations. But now, since it's so close to become true Levi is really nervous. He's worried about the smallest things but it's Erwin. Just Erwin, his Erwin.

  
The Erwin that many times proved him that he loves him no matter what, no matter who he is or how he acts and reacts. No matter if sometimes he's too emotional or sometimes he acts emotionless.

  
He's the rightes person to do it all with. To try and to learn. It will be alright. That's how he repeated.

  
He blinked and he was there, the doors automatically opened, the computer telling the place of arrival, the airport. Just a few stairs and he'll be there.

  
Levi squeezed the cat, the grip weaker and knees shaking when he was at the arrival section. Full of people at this hour, different people, no one really noticed Levi, Levi with his too big hoodie looking like a pyjama, with a cat and dark eyes bags.

  
Everyone was waiting for someone, every single person radiated different sort of emotions, maybe they also waited for their loves? Just like Levi. Maybe they are also seeing someone for the first time?

  
Levi caught himself staring at others, some happy, some sad, just now the new people started to walk into their direction, taking the empty places, arms.

  
Panicked, he started to look for someone who might look like the person from the photos, from the screens. He searched, eyes shaking and only the one person caught his attention.

  
_There he is_ , Levi said, eyes found the tall person, it must be him. He swallows the heart from his throat, falls to its place and he didn't move. He looked unreal.

  
The blue eyes were searching and when they found what they've been searching for, they smiled.

  
Tugging the black luggage Erwin walked faster in Levi's direction, and in the distance he laughed, loudly and clearly and probably everyone in here had to look around and check to who this beautiful laugh belongs to.

  
Levi knows the laugh so well, he wants to reach with his hands for Erwin, faster, closer.

  
"You brought the cat here," He said when he was closer, let the luggage go and caught Levi in his arms. Caught and locked and had to stand firmly on his feet not to fall backwards. He fit so well there, sunk and melted in the arms. Erwin could feel how the body melts through his fingers, how he loses it, so he tightened the grip and felt, he felt everything, he felt. "Levi," He said clearly, the name out loud, straight into the black hair. He inhaled the forbidden smell for him, it smelled like apples and something sweet and he already loved it. The smell of Levi.

  
His hands were all over Levi. It was so easy to hold him, to squeeze the tiny back and rub it and press fingers as deeply as he could. He let himself to press a kiss on Levi's head, to bury nose between the black strands of fluffy hair and to take as many breaths as possible.

  
"You are here," Levi's words were muffled by the tshirt and probably weren't hearable. His hands clutched to the fabric of Erwin's jacket, it could rip if someone would try to take Levi away from him.

  
After hours of just standing and moving fingers Erwin grabbed the waist harder, lifted Levi with ease, a few meters from the floor and then made a few circles.

  
Levi laughed, genuinely laughed with all his throat, holding onto Erwin not to fall. "Erwin," He said that out loud, proudly, clearly. "Watch the cat," He continued with the unstable voice and shaky laugh. "He may run away," Levi gasped and Erwin let him down slowly so he could catch the kitty and lift him.

  
"Hello there," Erwin said to the animal, rubbing his small head with two fingers. Levi's eyes couldn't look away, he was so amazed that someone can look like this. Erwin was tall, taller than Levi could ever imagine. And so bright, everything about him was bright, the eyes, the smile and even the hair. Shiny. There was an aura around him, that no one owned but him.

  
He looked down, caught Levi staring and right away his cheeks stood in flames. He smiled, warmly and Levi swore to god his knees melted but feet didn't let him fall. He felt like drowning in the blue eyes and the teeth blinded him like the sun above that deep ocean. "Let's go somewhere else, kay?"

  
Levi nodded and their fingers naturally found a way to fit. With his sweaty hand, Levi clutched so hard into the bigger one, like he could let go by accident.

 

 

 

"I didn't know you were this small," Erwin whispered straight into Levi's ear. The warmth and vibrations of the voice flowed through Levi's whole body. He tried to control the shakiness, but Erwin for sure felt that, how it hit him.

  
Levi rubbed his pink cheek against Erwin's chest covered with top and jacket. "I'm not small. You are just huge as a tree," He mumbled straight into the fabric and he didn't feel brave enough to look up. He was scared of that blue pair of eyes, when he looked at them, he felt like he could drown, like they could read even the smallest of his deepest thoughts.

  
They were waiting for the train, standing aside from all the people Levi recognized from the airport. He didn't think about anything, he just let things be how they are. He felt like he moved to a different world, and he was slowly becoming a different person.

  
It was no longer cold, Levi didn't felt it since the first hug. He was really clingy and Erwin could never complain about that. About how his neck is already sore from the two small hands constantly pulling him lower and shifting all the weight there.

  
"Oi," Erwin mumbled and grabbed the cat by his stomach with one hand, he was holding him since Levi wanted to cuddle in more. "He just bit my finger,"

  
Levi had to look up, with eyes like behind a fog. He blinked a few times just to see a mark of sharp teeth and then some blood.

  
"Hey," Levi furrowed his brows and took the creature from Erwin. "Bad kitty. Don't ever do that again," He pointed the finger straight at the small nose and the kitty only meowed. "No more babysitting you." Levi let him down on his own lazy paws.

  
Then took the wrist in his hands.

  
"It hurts," Erwin said and puckered his lips.

  
Levi chuckled, it really looked hilarious and incredibly cute. "Should I kiss it?"

  
"Mhm,"

  
Levi rolled his eyes but his heart was already in his throat, fluttering and beating faster. He kissed the finger, lightly, tasting a little bit of blood and salty skin.

  
"Better?"

  
"Yes, a lot," He smirked and Levi had to bite the inside of his lip no to whine. "A kiss somewhere else would be good too," He added and Levi felt the tips of his ears burning, really burning.

 

"Yeah?" He asked, sounds so taken aback and shy it killed him.

  
"Yeah," Erwin whispered and leaned, closer, yet he kept a distance for Levi.

  
The blue eyes were so close, the smell, strong smell of perfumes and god knows what else can smell this powerful. Levi gulps, his body overreacting already, it shakes. Fingers shake so much when they reach to the blonde hair, he takes them aside and tippy toes to kiss the warm forehead.

  
Levi felt good after that and so does Erwin. It looked like that satisfied him and the curled smile couldn't leave his lips. "Much, much better, baby" He hummed and hands wrapped around Levi like a bow on a present. He hugged him tightly and Levi purred like a cat.

  
"That was really nice when you saved me from that cat,"

  
"Idiot," Levi mumbled and snuggled into the body, to his favourite person. The cold tip of his nose rubbed against Erwin's sharp jawline and he leaned into that. "It never happened before. I guess he doesn't like you."

 

 

"Our train is here,"

  
They waited for most of people to get inside and they searched for some more space. Where both of them, a big ass luggage and one bad kitty could fit.

  
"Here, wear this. Please," Erwin took of his jacket, directing it to Levi.

  
"Are you crazy? You want to stay only in this?" Levi twizzled the thin fabric of Erwin's top between his fingers and furrowed his thin brows. "Put it on,"

  
"But I want to keep you warm,"

  
"I am warm,"

  
Levi waited until Erwin put it back and he could finally cuddle into him. Their fingers were playing with each other all the time, just like their bodies, together. Playing the thumb game, then measuring their fingers together. Levi ones were longer but thinner and were the first one to close on Erwin's hand. His small feet hanging from Erwin's thighs, moving happily and forehead was pressed against the warm neck. He could feel every time Erwin swallowed the saliva.

  
Levi looked up after some time, the only thought that goes around his head was that they haven't kiss yet. He thinks about it every time he gets this close to Erwin. He stares at the lips and panicked, almost threw up his own heart.

  
"How was the flight?"

  
Levi asked quietly when Erwin was about to lean for the kiss. He just smiled, so warmly, it was suddenly a summer time.

  
His hand was placed on Levi's leg, rubbing it lightly and telling how he almost went to the wrong plane, then said his weird dream he had and Levi fell in love with his voice, so indescribable, so real.

 

"I was also worried about you,"

  
"Me?"

  
Levi looked up again, so close, eyes dropped to the light pink lips, corners curled up even when the blonde was speaking.

  
"Yeah, I know you were crying that time and it didn't let me sleep for a while. I was scared you could cry more,"

  
He sighed and moved, thighs resting against Erwin's thighs and chilly hand touched the sharp jawline, the cheek next. "I told you I was okay. I'm better than okay now,"

  
"Are you?"

  
"You know I am. So fucking okay," Levi leaned in, parted his lips and pressed them to the cheek. Kissed it once, then twice and made the skin wet from his breath. The tip of his nose rubbed somewhere against Erwin's temple and he swallowed the thick saliva. So unreal.

 

 

 

"Oi, I was so terrified to walk here alone. It was so dark I felt like I could shit myself," Levi admitted, walking more confidently. They were near Levi's house, the pavement and streets were empty, quiet, everyone was still sleeping at this hour. The kitty was slowly walking in front of them.

  
Erwin pulled Levi's hand, brought him close suddenly and stared at the eyes that matched the sky. "If only anything happened to you," He let go of the hand, the first time in forever just to reach under Levi's thighs and lift him. "I would find that person and eat them raw,"

  
Levi chuckled, hands wrapped around the neck and he loved being held like that. He felt like taller than Erwin now, hoovering he pressed forehead against his and their breaths mixed, oh it was so heavy and warm.

  
"You are disgusting but that's a some way of being romantic," Erwin smiled, laughed, was happy. _And Levi asked himself if that's the time?_

  
His breathing was extremely, hardcorely fast and deep. He was in the air, but something keep pulling his head down, to Erwin's head, to keep leaning and keep getting closer, making another big moves.

  
His lips were more and more open, the breath shaking, attacking Erwin's face and his thumb pressed on his lips. He touched them, played with the lower one and Erwin kissed the thumb.

  
The thumb?

  
Levi replaced his thumb quickly with his lips, it was so quick but he kissed him deeply and surely and made it as long as the six months long.

  
So tall, Levi felt like his head was between the clouds, with stars. The wind flew between his hair and the lips were moving on its own, just moving, touching, feeling, loving with another pair of lips.

  
_Such a good feeling_ , Levi thought and suddenly he feels Erwin's tongue, wetting his pink skin and he whimpers, despite all his will, he wasn't ready for that. It's a taste of a tongue, he sucks on it, swallows it and then too much of saliva drips from his chin. He whimpers some more and the hands, the hands that held him so strongly moved higher, to his butt, touching it, squeezing, it was really supple.

  
"Ah, Erwin," Levi whimpered again, he couldn't do anything else. He felt ruined, felt like he cried or had just first sex but it was only the first kiss.

  
He was standing again on his legs, on the weak legs. He then ran and ran just to catch that pink leash and laugh, the darkness around him no longer scared him. He could stay here, between the wind, with burning cheeks and Erwin who just got here too.

 

 

 

"I hope we won't wake up grandma," Levi said trying to fit the key inside a small hole.

  
"She's kind of aggressive, right?" Erwin asked, looking down and seeing only the top of Levi's head. His hands were naturally resting on Levi's shoulders, touching them, rubbing.

  
"For me only. She will love you, I know it,"

  
"Shhhhh," Erwin whispered and Levi truly laughed when Erwin was the one who almost fell down since it was so dark inside and he didn't see the first step.

  
Levi directed him by the hand upstairs to his own room, the kitty following them. Levi lit the light and sighed. It smelled like it was cleaned here.

  
"Finally here,"

  
Erwin said with a smile and he could finally let go of the luggage.

  
Levi nodded and it took him only half of the second to turn around and wrap himself around Erwin. He stood on the tippy toes, sunk in another's body and closed eyes, feeling like everything inside is calming down.

  
With a sigh Erwin covered Levi's body with his shoulders and held him. Held him close, held him like he always dreamed.

  
They stood together like that maybe till five in the morning, it started to get lighter outside, birds started to sing and Levi was still there, in the place where he always wanted to be, in Erwin's arms.

  
It started to feel alright. Like the hug kept Levi in one piece, like all the emotions gained in six months, the negative ones, weak ones, they were all gone.

  
"Let's go to the bed. I bet you are tired,"

  
Erwin took off the jacket and went just like that under the sheets. Levi joined him two seconds later, moving as close as he could, feeling now how tired his body was. The mattress sank all the pain and chilly sheets might feel as good as Erwin lips on his forehead, as Erwin's hands holding his waist.

  
"I haven't washed in almost two days," Erwin whispered into Levi's hair, making his body shook a little from the muffled chuckle.

  
"I can tell," He whispered back, eyelids too heavy to open them. "We will have a shower tomorrow, kay? I'm so tired," Levi moved closer and somehow his hand had found Erwin's cheek. He rubbed it lightly and found a will to open eyes.

  
"Erwin," Levi whispered, voice shaky.

  
"Mh?" He said half sleepy and when Levi didn't answer he opened the heavy eyes, meeting the gray ones.

  
They stared at each other for so long and Levi finally did that, he connected their lips together and caught the lower lip of Erwin's, sucking it lightly and left it with a small pop. "I just wanted to do that before the sleep," Levi whispered millimetres away from Erwin's lips, so proud of himself. The lips were almost brushing when speaking.

  
"Good idea," Erwin said and owned his lips again, and again slowly. Small, lazy pecks turning into something more intense and he started to move, trying to dominate the position they were. He was now hovering over Levi, the black hair spread on the pillow and pink lips parted, begging just to kiss them again.

  
Erwin pushed a hand into the pillow, next to Levi's head and attacked his lips, going in deeply and so desperate, he was boiling under his top whenever Levi whimpered or had to break the kiss to moan quietly. He was so delicate, Erwin noticed, thumb touching the cheek covered in pink blush it was burning, his eyes were glassy and his mind was foggy.

  
"How it is? Do you like it?" He asks, hovering over him.

  
"Mhm," He nodded, weakly and wanted more, try this kissing thing. He tried to reach Erwin but he moved away, smirking, then leaning down and nudging Levi's lips with the tip of his tongue, he licked those soft, pretty lips and pushed hardly between them, straight to his throat.

  
After the tiring kissing session they kept staring at each other with rising sun and fingers touching the faces.

  
"How are you feeling?" Erwin whispered, nose rubbing against Levi's.

  
"I never felt like this," Levi said back, glanced at the lips and pecked them naturally. He loved it. "I'm feeling so good I'm scared my heart will burst," He giggled and bit harshly the lower lip seeing how the way Erwin was staring at him.

  
"I can't take my eyes from you," He whispered and after a kiss on lips, cheek and peck at the ear he buried his face in Levi's neck and bite into it.

  
"Let's go to sleep," Levi mumbled, but his hands did something opposite to his words, they went under Erwins top and felt the warm skin of his back. It was smooth and when he moved, Levi could feel thousands of different muscles. The tips of his fingers massaged the spine, rubbed the shoulders and then scratched the lower back, it was so pleasing to do that.

  
"Mh, fine, let's go to sleep," Erwin repeated and sucked skin on Levi's neck until it turned red and he found a thousand new places to kiss and lick and make Levi squirm. With the first kisses, it tickled but then it's started to feel good, too good. Levi shut his eyes, dug nails in Erwin's back and had to shut lips in a straight line no to make any weird sound.

  
"Ah," It lefts his lips still, as Erwin sucked a spot under Levi's adam's apple and kissed small way to his sensitive ear. "Erwin," Levi gasped, more weakly and lightly pushed him away.

  
"What is it baby," He asked, worried.

  
"Sleep,"

  
He said, innocently. Scared of the feeling that was taking the control over his body.

  
"Is everything alright?" He puckered his lips in a small pout, pressed his knee between Levi's legs.

  
He gulped and nodded. "It is," Then mumbled.

 

"Are you hard?" Erwin asked and the thumb rubbed Levi's lower lip.

  
He shook his head, bangs bouncing and the blue eyes tried to read him. In the end, Erwin fell down, to the place next to Levi. He curled next to Erwin like a small ball, the shoulder has wrapped around him and he never felt safer.

  
The fingers were constantly moving to rub his shoulder, to make him feel even safer, even better. Levi finally felt like speaking then. "I just.." He started and didn't really know what to say. That he's scared of this much closeness?

  
"I understand baby. We will take everything slow." Erwin said and Levi turned more to his chest, sinking in.

  
"Isn't that a problem for you?" He asked quietly and Erwin kissed his forehead twice.

  
"Why should it be? You could ignore me all the time, push me away and I will still be the happiest cause I'm with you."

  
"I won't push you away," Levi whispered and played with Erwin's fingers, then he rose to kiss the lips quickly and sadly. "We will do it tomorrow okay?"

  
Erwin chuckled and rubbed the tiny shoulder. "Don't make plans for it. We will do it when you feel like you're ready."

  
"No, no." Levi suddenly rose up, sitting and Erwin made a face. He brought him close to his chest again and locked tightly in a hug. "I'm just really tired. Tomorrow we will have more time and energy,"

  
"Baby. It's fine, calm down and don't think about it too much, okay?"

  
"Okay,"

  
A small kiss.

  
"Sleep now,"

  
Another small kiss, deep breaths and eyes closing.

 

 

 

"Levi, wake up you lazy ass. It's already twelve in the morning!" His grandma walked to his room, screaming.

  
With eyes still closed Levi sat up and Erwin did the same second later.

  
"Oh my god. Levi! You didn't say we have a guest!"

  
"Ughhh. go away." He hid behind the sheets and under Erwin's arm and if he had more energy he would throw the pillow at his grandma. "When was I supposed to tell you? At three in the morning?"

  
"Yes! You should!"

  
Erwin smiled sleepily, left Levi alone in the bed just to formally introduce himself in front of Levi's grandma, the one he heard so many good things about. "Sorry for that miss. I'm Erwin," He reached with his hand to the woman, mind still somewhere in his dream.

  
"Of course you are Erwin. Levi never told you were this tall and this handsome," She said, sounding pleased by his presence. Instead of squeezing his hand she hugged him tightly and rubbed the wide back.

  
Levi looked from under the sheets and smiled. "Okay, okay, now give him back,"

  
"Erwin can go back to sleep but you wake up and help me with cleaning,"

  
"I can help you miss. Let Levi rest,"

  
"Oh what a good boy, you are our guest. Don't let Levi use you like this," She squeezed Erwin's cheek and then squinted grey eyes at Levi and pointed finger at him. "I see you downstairs in two minutes," She pulled him by foot then left.

  
"Close the doors Erwin. I'm not going anywhere,"

  
"I will help her. Don't worry, just rest." He crawled onto the bed, moved Levi's bangs aside and kissed the exposed forehead three times. Levi purred like a kitty but the small grimace didn't leave his mouth.

  
"She just ruined my morning. I planned to stay in bed till the evening,"

  
Erwin laughed at Levis cuteness and give him another ton of kisses to the pointy, small nose. "Go back to sleep, you are too querulous," He kissed skin under the nose but above the lips and was ready to go downstairs.

  
"Erwin, don't go yet,"

  
Levi mumbled sadly, grabbing the bigger hand and pulling his boyfriend back to the warm bed.

  
The sun sneaked to the room, flashed on Erwin's face, warming it and making his gold skin shine. He laid on top of Levi, staring at the sleepy, small eyes and messed hair. The first morning together started not so peacefully but it was still the best feeling.

  
Levi's hands wrapped around Erwin's neck and kissed him loudly on the lips, butterflies growing in his stomach and tickling it with their wings. "You were snoring so loudly," Levi commented and Erwin chuckled.

  
"Sorry about that," He kissed Levi again and again in apologies.

  
"Fine. I give you the forgiveness," He mumbled and the last breath was taken from him with a noisy kiss. Again and again, until Levi's cheeks were pink and mouth shining from saliva and the sun staring at it.

  
"Mmh, so pretty," Erwin said a little out of breath and licked his lips, tasting the last drops of Levi, he was so sweet. Levi noticed that and gulped. "You are the prettiest person I've ever seen." He whispered before kissing him lastly and leaving the room despite Levi whining not to, he was helpless.

  
"Ohh, Erwin. I told you not to do it. I will make you breakfast, what you want my dear?"

  
"Its not a problem for you madam?"

  
"Madam? Oh my dear boy. Can I replace you with that stinky ass upstairs?"

  
Erwin laughed and shook head. "I'm sure he's not that bad."

  
"He is, believe me."

  
He found it easy to communicate with Levi's grandmother, in fact, she was just like him, similar in character, they had the same eyes and the same humour and Erwin found himself feeling comfortable around her. They had breakfast together and talked nicely till the grumpy cat went downstairs.

  
"Oh good you are here. There are dishes to wash,"

  
"You agree for her to treat me like that?" Levi asked, ready to steal his grandma's cup but she smacked his hand away.

  
"Okay. Okay. Let me wash it,"

  
"Erwin no!" The woman said and he just laughed that off. "It's fine. Please." He grabbed Levi by his shoulders and with a small kiss on the cheek he forced him to sit down and eat what Erwin left for him.

  
"He is way too good for you,"

  
The grandma commented and Levi showed her his pinky tongue.

 

 

"She is so annoying," Levi mumbled sitting on the floor with Erwin's open luggage in front of him. They were free after cleaning almost the whole house and then grandma decided to go shopping, wanting to make something special for dinner, for their special guest.

  
"May I say that a little. I love her, really do but I love you more. And when she's near I can't do that," He leaned, kissed the pink lips and rubbed Levi's ear between his fingers.

  
"You can," Levi purred, straight to his lips.

  
"Mhh, yeah. But it's not very polite to do so," He said in the same lowered tone, rubbed the ear more and pressed lips to Levi's.

  
After less than a day it was a natural thing for them to kiss, just like to breathe. They could do nothing and Levi would still reach from time to time to kiss. It was one of his favourite things so far.

  
"Go already. You really stink," Levi mumbled and bite his lip to stop the laugh when Erwin gave him a face.

  
"I will use all of your shower gels," Erwin said and disappeared in the bathroom seconds later and Levi started to unpack him, taking the clothes and putting them inside his closet.

  
Erwin took a lot of things with him and Levi was really curious to check some of the things, shaver, perfumes, toothbrush, nothing really unusual. But now he felt like Erwin is really staying for longer, they will spend so many mornings together and even more nights.

  
He laid down on the fluffy carpet, stretching shoulders and legs and it was the first time where he breathed alone and the situation hit him. That they are together and everything is going so smoothly, better than Levi could ever imagine.

  
The doors opened and Levi felt how much he missed staring at his boyfriend, breathing closely to him. The fresh smell quickly spread through Levi's room and the smile curled on his lips.

  
"Did you washed everything clearly?"

  
"Mhh, do you want to check?" He reached hand for Levi and brought him from the floor.

  
Erwin's blonde hair was now darker since they were wet, even now, covered in coconut gel, he was smelling so strongly. Levi hanged his shoulders around Erwin's neck and brought him to needy kiss, heart swollen, feeling like he really missed him in these twenty minutes.

  
"Your clothes are in there, the third shelf,"

  
"Thank you," He pressed his nose to Levi's temple and kissed his rosy cheek few times. "Did you found anything interesting?"

  
"Sadly, no," Levi said back with a small grin, fingers playing with the wet hair and legs wiggling.

  
"No? I guess you didn't search thoroughly," He laughed and rubbed Levi's back. Now it was his time to take a shower.

  
"Can you give me one of your shirts?" He asked nicely, and to work more on Erwin, he stood on his tippy toes and brushed lips against the ear. "Please,"

  
"Did you lost yours or what?" Erwin laughed quietly and squeezed Levi's rounded hip. "Fine, but you have to let me go."

  
"I won't,"

  
"You won't?"

  
"Nope,"

  
They both laughed when Erwin started to walk while holding Levi. He grabbed the first one tshirt, every one of his would be too big on his baby.

  
"Is this one okay?"

  
Levi finally let go of his neck and grabbed the white tshirt. "Yes, thank you. I will be off now,"

  
"Good, come back quickly,"

 

 

Levi came back fifteen minutes later, opening the doors. He peaked and saw Erwin lying down on his bed, with cat and phone in hands.

  
"Are you done?" He asked still staring at the phone, tapping and Levi bit his lower lip before letting out a shy mhhm.

  
The voice sounded suspicious so Erwin lifted, staring at the empty doors. Suddenly then a foot popped up and the toes touched the door frame. Levi straightened the leg, showing more. Ankle, then the slim calf and a knee. The knee has wrapped around the frame, showing off the skin on smooth thighs.

  
"Oh, who's there?" Erwin played, hands behind his back, leaning on wrist. The cat sat next to him, also watching.

  
Levi chuckled, tired of the playing, he popped up in the doors finally. With two shining legs and a tshirt hanging till his mid thighs. The tiny smile resting on his face was the filling to that perfect view.

  
"Well," Erwin sighed, deeply, like he held the breath for too long in his lungs. "That was a good idea with that tshirt,"

  
"Was it?" Levi whispered, his finger somewhere near his lips and he made a small step, the tshirt moved, showing more of the rounded thighs. He was nervous but so glad of the stare he was receiving. "I really like it. It smells just like you,"

  
Levi hugged the fabric and turned off the light in the bathroom. He closed the doors and rested his back against the white wood.

  
"Enjoying what seeing?" Levi asked quietly, chewing on his lower lip and feeling how his cock grew just right now, from the expression Erwin gave him.

  
Erwin didn't hide it. His eyes were staring at the legs, so pretty and shiny. Small feet, moving slowly to the thin calves and then the round thighs come in. He licks his lips and watches only when Levi moves and shows more, turns around and the tshirt covers his ass well.

  
The shirt was covering the small body so well, Erwin never thought he would love that idea this much. To give Levi his clothes and watch how it looks , how it hides what he wants to see and hangs around that perfect body.

  
"You look so good, baby," He gasped and reached his hands to Levi. "Come here," He finally said that, wanted to touch, to smell and feel. But staring was good too, making him hungry, feeding only his eyes.

  
He did as Erwin said, walked slowly then climbed on top of him. Erwin's hands were still behind his back, pushing more weight onto his wrists. He just stared at his needy baby, looking so pretty and innocent and lost in what he should do now.

  
Erwin gave him a free hand and to think about it Levi got nervous. He placed a hand on Erwin and pushed him to his back. He chuckled shortly and moved head aside to have better look on that flushed expression above him. "What are you doing, huh?"

  
Levi didn't answer, he leaned little lower, shoved fingers deep in Erwin's chest, feeling the hard muscles and slowly moved his hips. It was good, his lower stomach felt excited and every cell in his body told him to continue.

  
He moved forward then back, then pressed forward and made a small circle. With every move his hips curved in a different way, teasing, pressing harder. The growing cock in his pants rubbed against Erwin's stomach, then he moved back, not scared of shifting his whole weight on his boyfriend.

  
When he moved back his ass was right on Erwin's crotch. He was wearing black sweatpants and it was so easy to feel his cock there. The tshirt moved upwards and there was one layer less of the fabric.

  
"Fuck," Erwin gasped, smiling with his white teeth out. "You are so fucking good," He kept his hands behind the head, fight with his own body not to grab Levi and do all the things he wants to, he lays calmly, letting him do whatever he wants. How he wants, he does it perfectly.

  
Levi sat down again and felt the cock throbbing against his ass, he pressed hands to Erwin's chest and rubbed his ass against the erection. "Mh, someone's getting on," He mumbled, leaning forward and shamelessly humping his erection against his boyfriend's stomach.

  
It felt too fucking good, Levi chewed on his lower lip and moved head back. "Don't be shy, baby. You are doing so good. Look how hard you made the both of us," Erwin reached with his hand to Levi's face. He grabbed the forearm and bite Erwin's finger.

  
He bit it slowly and Erwin shoved them inside his pretty mouth, touching the tongue and wetting his own fingers. Levi whined, sucked the two rough fingers and started to move hips again, making his cock twitch and leak more with the precum.

  
It was so fucking arousing, and Erwin's stare, so piercing through him. "I'm so horny. I want to ride you here and now," He said shakily and leaned down, the fingers he just sucked were now squeezing the skin on his thigh, moving higher and grabbing harshly.

  
"You have no idea," Erwin started, his lips parted and eyes shaking when he tried to catch all the flawless view. The flushed cheeks, glassy eyes and lips swollen from biting it. "No fucking idea, how much I want to fuck you,"

  
Levi didn't let Erwin catch a new breath, he attacked his lips, kissing, licking, biting, whining in them. His cock twitched, toes curled and his whole body was shaking. He slowly started to lose control over what he was doing, saying and Erwin was there to help him.

  
He sits up, hands touching the pair of amazing thighs and his thick voice whispered. "Let's take that off," His fingers rubbed a fabric from Levi's underwear when the sudden knocking loudly sounded in the room.

  
"Boys, the dinner is ready," Levi's grandma said and she waited but then decided to get inside. Levi jumped from Erwin's thighs, somewhere behind him and tried to hid as quickly as possible behind the sheets.

  
Rubbing his face, Erwin laughed weakly and nodded to the woman. "We will be right there,"

  
"Oh, okay." She glanced around the room, seeing open luggage, two bare feet and the air was really thick. "I made really delicious potatoes, come quickly."

  
"Yes, yes. Thank you,"

  
She closed the doors and Erwin fell again on his back. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and slapping Levi's thigh. "Hungry?"

  
"I hater her so fucking much,"

 

 

"It's delicious, really," Erwin smiled genuinely. At first, he was shocked seeing how much the older woman put in his plate, but it turned out to be really delicious and he found a place in his stomach to fit it all there.

  
"I'm so glad you like it, Erwin. I don't have to worry about Levi, he always loves anything I do," She said proudly, and Erwin listened well.

  
"He eats so much and always looks this good," He said with a smirk pressing on his lips and a hand under the table. Massaging the knee, some bites later massaging the thigh.

 

 

Some minutes later Levi washes the dishes, one more plate than always. The plate almost fell from his hands when he felt Erwin behind him. The tall posture but mostly the hard erection pressing against his butt and the lips glued to his ear.

  
"Faster. Let's go upstairs," He gasped, hotly and desperate. The hand touched Levi's cheek, jawline and quickly was under the tshirt, then under the underwear massaging everything inside.

  
Levi squirmed, knees shaking like jelly. "Erwin. Grandma is in another room,"

  
"I know," He sighed and hand left the underwear but went straight to Levi's neck, fingers wrapping around it and some fingers tried to reach to his pretty mouth. "But I can't hold back myself, you did that to me,"

  
Levi gasped feeling like the wave of hotness is taking over his whole body. He calmed himself during the dinner but the temperature of his body has been risen again. He opened his mouth, water pouring on the clean dishes, and two fingers went inside his mouth. He sucked on them so eagerly, so needy.

  
"Do you know how hot you are? I had to hold myself back for this whole time to not to pin you against that table and do whatever I want,"

  
"Erwin," Levi gasped, choking on the fingers when he heard the footsteps.

  
The fingers left his mouth and two hands has wrapped around Levi's waist, simply hugging him. Erwin placed his chin on Levi's head, playing with the fabric of the tshirt.

  
"Oh, what a lovely view," The woman hummed softly, clapping her hands and staring at the couple in an embrace. "I wish I had someone to hug into like that," She continued with hands on her hips and smile spreading on old, wrinkled skin.

  
Erwin let go of Levi and smiled at her direction. "I'm sure you will find someone. Who wouldn't want as lovely woman as you are miss Ackerman?"

  
She giggled, just like Levi. "Oh, Erwin, stop or I will blush,"

  
Both of them laughed and Levi turned off the water. "Can you both stop? I think I'll throw up," Levi made a face, his thin brows frowned making his cute face look really dangerous.

  
He wrapped his both hands around Erwins' one, tugging it down. "Are you done? Let's go upstairs,"

  
"Upstairs? Did you forget about something?" She asked him, lifting one brow.

  
"No?"

  
"Yes you did. It's sunday after dinner."

  
"What happens on sunday's after dinner?" Erwin asked looking at Levi then at his grandma who were shooting at each other squinted eyes and brows.

  
"Sunday, after dinner, it's the only day in the whole week where Levi gives his grandmother some of love and they go together for a walk."

  
"Yes, but-"

  
"No butts! Erwin is going with us. I want to meet him more, he's so lovely," She said already being in the living room to search for the umbrella, the weather could never stop her plans and good condition.

  
"Hey, angel. It's okay, don't be so angry at her." Erwin said, squeezing the nervous, wiggling fingers, trying to make Levi look at him. He cursed so many times, Erwin never heard this long speech of curses.

  
"Can't you see what she's doing for the whole day? I bet every day will look like this," His voice broke a little from the angriness and Erwin had to bring him close to the chest and rub the back.

  
"It won't be. Just today, spend the sunday with her like you always do. Okay? I won't run away, I'm still here," He said calmingly, and it helped a lot because Levi hugged deeper and was calm as a sheep. "And I'm sure you will make me hard within just a second later."

  
Levi chuckled, sadly, and rubbed his nose against the sharp jawline. "Okay, okay. You asshole,"

  
"Now, now," Erwin mumbled, wrapped hands above the rounded butt and Levi stood on his toes to kiss him deeply, showing off what he already learned. He made the kiss longer, falling to his heels and pulling Erwin down. "Mine," He said and Levi was so happy.

  
The walk was so good, Levi forgot about the whole situation and how angry he was. His hand was wrapped around his granma's shoulder and the second one was tightly attached to Erwin's hand.

  
Honestly, he never felt happier.

  
When he looked at his left, he always meets the blue eyes. Walking around the city, going to the coffee for a dessert that Erwin paid for making the grandma compliment him more.

  
They were at home till it was getting darker.

  
"My boys, I haven't had this much fun in a while,"

  
"Thanks," Levi said, sitting at the hand from the sofa. His legs hanging meters from the floor.

  
She laughed and messed up his black hair. "Stop being this grumpy. Erwin will leave you if you keep being like this,"

  
Erwin this time chuckled and approached Levi seeing how the dark expression is taking over his face. "Nah, I won't." He said surely and kissed a few times his head. "I think it's one of the reasons why I love him,"

  
"Anyway. I'm glad we got out and had so fun tonight. My precious boys," She smiled and left the room telling how old she is and needs to bury her old body in a warm bed.

  
"See? It was really good." Erwin was still standing behind Levi, nose pressed to the black hairline and he smelled the good, addicting smell. "I'm so happy," He added and the warmth spread through his chest.

  
"Erwin," Levi whispered, hands in front of him, on the sofa, squeezing it.

  
"Yes?"

  
He lifted his head, staring at the blue eyes and blinking. "I love you,"

  
The blonde smiled, first small, as a natural reaction. He leaned in and kissed the lips still hovering over him, grabbing Levi's throat as something to hold and licked the parted lips. "I love you,"

  
"I love you," Erwin whispered again, lips brushed against the warm skin on muscled tummy and nose rubbed belly button. The smell and warmth aroused him, cock twitched in his underwear. "So much," He added, kissing sloppily the skin and thinking only about fucking him restlessly. "So fucking much," He added, sounding almost like he's crying.

  
Levi rubbed the blonde hair, saw teeth and then small bite on his stomach. "I know," He said softly, pushing fingers between the hair and after small, calming strokes he pulled the blonde strands harshly up. Making Erwin look at him and kiss the flat stomach again.

  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, the tension building up harder and thicker and then quick movement. Levi felt onto the bed and Erwin ripped the belt from the loops and started to unbutton his own black trousers.

  
The blonde was so hungry, when he took it firstly into the mouth he took it whole and Levi was so weak. And so ashamed that he came no longer than a two minutes later.

  
"It's fine," Erwin laughed quietly, it was late. He was kissing the red cheeks, looking down at the naked, exposed body, just couldn't look away. "It's all your first time. I understand, angel. There's nothing to be ashamed of," He gripped at the milky, small thigh and marked it with his fingers.

  
His hand dive between those silky thighs, finger found easily the twitching hole and pressing into it. "Ugh," Levi struggled, snuggled into Erwin's neck and let his shoulders shake as the finger was smoothly going deeper.

  
"Does it feel okay?" Erwin asked in a hoarse voice, slipping in a second finger as Levi got quickly wet.

  
"Nggh," He squeezed his eyes, hide wholly in Erwin's arms letting the fingers hit all the places they want. "Your fingers are so big," He mumbled, chewing on his lip and finally made a move with his small hip.

  
"Yes, baby. Move those hips, fuck my fingers," He encouraged him, breathing thickly into Levi's ear and he moved the hip again and again, falling on the thick fingers and feeling so full. The fingers moved with him, roughly, hitting some sweet spot making Levi's thighs shake like crazy, moving, dripping and pushing Erwin lightly away.

  
"Coming again?" He whispered, watching how the thighs shakes so much, cock dripping with precome even when none of them touched it. Erwin really had a strong will not touching his own cock when a baby under him was looking like this, totally ruined, he was sure Levi forgot his own name from the extasy.

  
"Put your cock inside, please," Levi said in a voice shakily, the fingers not moving but Levi could still feel them inside, filling him.

  
"Can you beg, baby?" Erwin asked softly, when he let out the fingers from Levi they were sticky and wet and the hole was stretched enough to fit the tip of his cock.

  
"P-pleas-I beg you,"

  
Not enough satisfying.

  
"You what?"

  
"I'm begging, Erwin, please, I beg you,"

  
He hummed and touched the warm cheek. "You beg for what angel?" He teased more, with smile curled on his face.

  
"I beg for your cock. Please, I want to feel it so much,"

  
"Mhh, good." Erwin licked his lips and had to move, had to leave his small boyfriend that was hugging into him for the whole time, unable to control it differently.

  
It was painful, really painful. Levi mostly remembered that, then he tried not to cum as quickly as before, his cock so sensitive and he was muffling his moans to the pillow.

  
Erwin asked many times if Levi is alright and he always said he is. He was turned to his stomach, legs spread and ass pushed back and told Erwin to do anything he wants.

  
He ruined him, fucking into the mattress, making his own pace. Levi came after five minutes, really hard trying not to and Erwin another five minutes later. He laid down next to Levi, breathing deeply, his flat stomach moving up and down.

  
"How was it?" He asked quietly after Levi found the energy to move, he curled next to Erwin, nose hiding under his armpit and smelling it.

  
"Too fucking good," He said not sounding like him. "It was really good,"

  
"You came three fucking times. That was hot," He said chuckling and rubbing some of Levi's hair.

  
"I feel so sticky and dirty. I want a shower."

  
"Me too,"

  
_Mghgh_."Mhhg," His cheek was pressed harshly against the wall, hands lifted, holding onto the glass and lips parted. He could moan louder, the water running harshly was louder than him.

  
"You are still so tight," Erwin mumbled, pressing one hand onto the wall, next to Levi's hand and second grabbing the meaty hip. His thrusts were steadily but quick, so quick he was hitting Levi's prostate.

  
He then pressed his whole, two times bigger body, onto the smaller one, his whole length inside. Levi could swear he feels it nudging his stomach, feeling the heavy balls slapping against his skin and they were so fucking close, he could stay filled like this forever.

  
The water was dripping from above, Erwin quickly changed it to the colder one.

  
It was a long session, with a few times changing positions, more roughly and louder. Their cum flowed with water down and Levi was scared of his own reflection in the mirror.

  
"You were really scared of that?"

  
"Mhm," Levi nodded, his feet moving in the air as he was sitting on the sink, staring at Erwin who was putting a cream under his eyes, the towel fell from his hips and Erwin was too lazy to pick it up or just did that on purpose.

  
Every time Levi looked down, at the nice stomach, he felt his cheeks getting warmer.

  
"I love everything about you. I thought you know that,"

  
"Yeah. But that one time I maybe forgot about it,"

  
Levi smiled sadly and Erwin was there, with his lips and then pretty kisses.  
They ended in the bed, so tired. Levi was the first one to fall asleep, so quickly, snoring quietly into the pillow and Erwin was watching him. Kissing, touching and then falling asleep cuddled into him.

 

 

Next morning Levi's grandma didn't wake them up but Levi still left the bed early, he woke up quicker than Erwin so he quietly sneaked out to the kitchen to made them breakfast.

  
He made a really delicious one and when he came back, some thirty minutes later, Erwin was still snoring loudly. Levi placed everything on the desk and slowly climbed on top of his big boyfriend.

  
Erwin only mumbled something under his nose, still deep in sleep with eyes shut and long, muscled shoulders spread on white pillows.

  
Levi bit his lower lip on the lovely view from the earliest of the morning. Erwin sleeping in his own bed, resting so calmly. He may be snoring like a pig but Levi's heart was still beating quicker than it should. Especially when he leaned and left a small kiss on Erwin's big nose. Left kisses higher and higher till he kissed the warm forehead and felt the hands wrapped around him.

  
"Mm, what a nice interruption of my precious sleep." He mumbled with the voice hoarse and thick. Levi had thousand of chills on his body. He hugged onto the warm body, little sticky, it was really warm this morning.

  
"I made breakfast,"

  
Levi whispered after some minutes of lazy hugging and Erwin try to fall asleep again. Levi watched the long eyelashes moving slowly, watched up close the moles and small freckles spread in some places under Erwin's eyes and on shoulders.

  
"Really?" He opened the blue ocean eyes fully and smiled seeing the small baby on him. The corners of his mouth were curled and hair messed from the nice sleep. "You are," He leaned to kiss Levi sweetly on the lips. "The best,"

  
"You ate so little yesterday, I was worried. So eat, please," Levi handed Erwin the first bun full of vegetables, ham and cheese.

  
"You too," Erwin mumbled with mouth already full and the cat slipped between them and started to meow at their food.

  
"No, you can't have it,"

  
Levi mumbles, with mouth full while Erwin gave the cat a small piece of his ham.

  
"Hey, I'm trying to discipline him somehow,"

  
"You can't discipline a cat. They are just like that. Always doing what they want," He muttered, fingers tracing Levi's hand and he got the allusion.

  
"How do you like it?" Levi asked when Erwin ate more buns, eggs and drunk the warm lemon tea. He chuckled, bringing Levi closer and kissing, tasting just like the breakfast. He was small proud of what he did, and that he managed to leave the bed before Erwin.

  
"It's really delicious,"

  
"Really? Cause I can't cook shit,"

  
"Maybe we should try something today?"

  
"Umm, I was thinking about going out and eating something nicer?"

  
"Sounds good too," Erwin says and brings Levi to morning cuddle after eating almost the whole plate by himself. He was full and happy. "So," He said time later, Levi rubbing his tummy. "We are having a date tonight?"

  
"First date, yeah,"

 

 

They went to the restaurant, a really good one. Levi walked in here almost everyday to his school, walking and seeing the restaurant but he never was inside, it looks too expensive but was made for an occasion like this, for the first date.

  
"It's shitty in here, we should go to mcdonald or something,"

  
Levi laughed, after being served by the waiter like some rich assholes. Erwin kicked him under the table yet also chuckling. "It's a special occasion, isn't it? Let's just do it in a way we never did. Don't you feel like it's something important?"

 

 

"Thank you very much," Levi said and when they left they were laughing again.

  
"You should have said that with a more english accent,"

  
"Please, let's never go back to that place. I couldn't stand the atmosphere there. It was killing me,"

  
"Yeah. We don't fit in places like this," Erwin laughed, put his hand on Levi's shoulder.

  
"Exactly,"

 

 

 

The day wasn't over yet and to make up the not so perfect first day, they ended in a cheap bar where Levi used to go with his old friends.

  
"Damn, I always wanted to get drunk with you," Erwin said, already drunk, more than Levi. The another shot flew through his throat, booze straight to his veins. The veiny hands were wrapped around the moving hips, chin resting on shoulder and moving sloppily feet into the too loud music.

  
They danced maybe for hours, the music started to repeat and Levi was really sweaty.

  
He ended being pushed against the wall somewhere near the queue to the toilet. His tall boyfriend was covering him wholly, holding and pressing knee between his legs. The kissing was so much hotter while being completely drunk, everything was twice intense and Levi felt really dizzy.

  
"I'm so fucking happy," He said quietly and Erwin might not hear it because of the loud music, but it's fine, because Levi said it out loud just to feel that it's really real.

  
He looked down at their hips clutched together, boners easily visible and when he looked up he couldn't recognize Erwin well. His own mind and sight were blurry, he blinked twice, seeing the pale cheeks covered in red stains, eyes shaking and hair messy.

  
"Erwin,"

  
Levi stopped the kissing, and said this time louder.

  
"What is it baby?"

  
"Lets go and buy condoms,"

 

 

 

"I didn't realise I was this drunk," Erwin said and in the market, to walk properly he had to hold onto Levi, their legs tangling and the two of them almost falling down.

  
"Keep it down, don't make me feel shame. Every cashier in here is a friend of grandma,"

  
"They would still talk that you bought condoms with a man,"

  
"Yeah yeah, no shit,"

  
Some time later Erwin was holding the pack of condoms, a bottle of wine and a frozen pizza.

  
"What about this one?" Levi asked after for ten minutes reading different bottles of lube, he never owned a one but Erwin said it might be useful and helpful.

  
"It's good baby. Anything else?" Erwin asked and Levi glanced at the vibrating rings but then said.

  
"Ice cream maybe?"

 

 

"I'll put those things in here, you can go upstairs," Levi said and Erwin gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, even when they will see each other in three minutes. Levi smiled, humming under the nose. He realised how drunk he was but he was really good at controlling it, he walked carefully on the stairs that seemed now wider and when he opened the doors he heard loud snore. Erwin was already asleep on his bed, stinking with alcohol.

  
"Erwiiiin." Levi said but he didn't move. He then gasped and went alone to the bathroom.

 

 

"I'm so sorry baby," Erwin muttered, kissing Levi's hand many, many times. "I'm really are. I didn't think I was this drunk,"

  
"Fine,"

  
"Are you mad?"

  
Levi shook his bangs.

  
"You are,"

  
"I'm not,"

  
"I can see,"

  
"Then stop looking,"

  
"I can't you are too beautiful,"

  
Levi felt the tips of his ears getting warmer but he still acted mad.

  
"Come one. Give me a kiss,"

  
"No, fuck you."

  
"Give me a kiss," He demanded. Levi rolled his eyes and puckered the pink lips. Erwin kissed it lightly, so lightly he barely touched it.

  
"Better?"

  
"No,"

  
He smiled and kissed him harder.

  
"Better?"

  
"Mhhmm,"

  
"Let's go and take a shower then,"

  
"I already took it,"

  
"It doesn't matter."

  
They closed themselves in the bathroom. Erwin already inside, under the warm running water, he needed to wash away the sweat quickly. He gave Levi some time. Levi took off his clothes, placing them on Erwin's one then he quietly went inside the same cabin and Erwin smiled with his blonde wet hair pushed back.

  
"I thought you run away,"

  
Levi blinked. Stood on toes and kissed Erwin. "Never,"

  
Erwin stood behind him, washing his back, neck and skin behind his ears. Levi turned only his head, looking up and meeting his favourite lips. They met, open, with tongues, water falling down and small moan leaving Levi's mouth.

  
They kept kissing, Levi pressing more and he wanted more but Erwin calmed him down by pouring a shampoo on his head.

  
They had a really nice shower, changing into pyjamas and Levi was waiting already in the warm sheets. Erwin went for the ice cream, but came back with ice, pizza, wine and a cat.

  
"We shouldn't eat that much before sleep,"

  
"Who says we are going to sleep,"

  
"Fact,"

  
Levi smiled under his nose and grabbed the cat. Kissed a few times his black fluffy face and Erwin sat next to him, searching for the movie they agreed to watch.

  
"Hold him, I will make some mood,"

  
Erwin took the kitty on his stomach but his eyes didn't leave Levi for any second. He watched how he closed the curtains, how he had to stand on his tippy toes to do that and how nice his legs looked while doing it. The small butt jiggled in the shorts.

  
While walking to another wall Levi felt the piercing gaze and made a face at him. "Stop staring like a creep,"

  
"Well, I am a creep,"

  
Levi rolled his eyes and while turning on the lamps, he bends over and lifts his ass in the air, pushing it.

  
Erwin just laughed. "You did that on purpose,"

  
"No shit," Levi jumped back on the bed and leaned to kiss his creepy boyfriend.

  
"You are so hot," Erwin whispered between the innocent kisses and Levi's cheeks turned pink, heart fluttered a little.

  
Well, maybe more than a little. Since Erwin came in here it never stopped beating like crazy, like he's about to get a heart attack.

  
Levi was about to finally grab the food and cover himself with the sheets but Erwin made the kiss longer by using his tongue.

  
The tongue that was making Levi whimper and cry in less than three seconds. He gasped softly and leaned more to continue the not ending, jaw hurting kiss.

  
"I'm obsessed," Erwin whispered and pushed the cat away to let Levi feel more comfortable on his lap. He sat comfortably, hovered over the blonde and the tips of their noses brushed.

  
"Obsessed with what?" Levi acted dummy, smiling and feeling two big hands touching his thighs up and down up and down with shaky pressure and burning touch.

  
"With you. I'm so obsessed," He whispered and lips connected in so good way like they haven't kiss in ages.

  
"The ice cream," Levi gasped, sitting and wiggling on the lap, he rubbed against something and felt the hardness poking his ass. "The ice cream will melt,"

  
"Oh, right," Erwin laughed shortly tapping Levis thighs a few times. "Lets watch the movie then"

 

 

"It's so good," Levi said holding a piece of pizza and a spoon of ice cream was inside Erwin's mouth. The movie was playing from the laptop connected to the tv and glasses full of wine twinkled later.

  
Levi liked the movie so far, it was a thriller and Erwin was next to him, there's nothing more he needed. But in one scene he remembered something. Remembered that Erwin was hard, and probably still was, Levi needed to make a sure.

  
So with an excuse to find a better position Levi moved closer to Erwin, curled his knees and brought one accidentally to Erwin's crotch. He brushed it lightly, wiggling more and he was. He was still hard, yes.

  
Levi wanted to tease more, trying to know what Erwin would do. So he moved again, the knee pressing against the erection and their fingers tangled together, playing.

  
"Not comfortable?" Erwin asked softly, moving away the black hair to see the gray eyes closer.

  
"Very comfortable," Levi mumbled, laid for a while but then again he moved. Placed hands on his chest and started to rub it and nose pressed to Erwin's ear, nudging it.

  
Erwin smiled under his nose and moved to kiss Levi's forehead. "Are you getting bored baby?"

  
"No, no," Levi shook his head but then said fuck it in his mind. "But, ummm," He kept it longer, fingers pressing on the muscles. "Can I suck you off?"

  
He asked so suddenly and innocently, both of them were surprised.

  
Erwin chuckled, brought Levi closer so they could look each other eye to eye. "So that's what's been going on your mind?"

  
Levi blinked innocently. "I know you are hard and I want to try,"

  
"Come here," Erwin said with a smile and even though Levi was here he kissed his lips like he would kiss the camera. "Are you sure?" He asked softly after the kiss, rubbed the soft cheek and Levi melted.

  
"Mmh, yeah," Levi thought. "I am really," He nodded his head and then went down between Erwins thighs, finding a comfortable position.

  
He was wearing only shorts and underwear. The shorts didn't cover most of his thighs and Levi left a few kisses them, sniffing and liking the warm skin.

  
"First time sucking dick?" Erwin asked, just to make sure.

  
"Mhmm," Levi said not having time to said something picky or to bite back. He was too nervous.

  
"It's fine. I can come just by looking at you,"

  
Levi rolled his eyes. "You already said that," He took the fabric of shorts into his teeth and pulled them down harshly. "I want to try,"

  
The shorts went down and his everything twitched seeing the erection. So fucking huge, it was slipping from Erwin's underwear, so thick and wet.

  
Gulping Levi took off the last fabric and grabbed heavy cock into his small wrist. "It's so huge," He mumbled and when it was close he thought if he can even open his mouth this wide.

  
"I know," Erwin said proudly and chuckled. "I see you and it's already hard,"

  
Levi wants to try so much. He knows Erwin was already in a few relationships and probably had his dick sucked many times too so Levi, as his boyfriend, wanted to make him feel good and to show that he ain't weak.

  
He was turned on so much. The whole sucking dick situation made him horny. He slowly licked the tip tasting it. Tasted like something salty with skin and weird texture but he kinda liked it.

  
He licked again and again and again because the tip started to become wet and Levi didn't want to dirty the sheets. They were already dirty.

  
"So eager. Do you like it?" Erwin asked, one hand behind his back and one somewhere near Levi.

  
"Mhm," He only nodded too busy exploring the new favourite thing to do. He tried to take it into the mouth, that's the whole point of sucking right? The tip went in and Levi felt full. It was really wide and he sucked on any skin he got inside mouth.

  
He glanced quickly to see any reaction, if he's doing anything right.

  
Erwin was lying there with eyes closed and lip behind his teeth, he looked so good. Levi started to move his head a little and sucking more eagerly.

  
"So good baby. Now make it all wet,"

  
Levi let out the cock of his mouth. Lips already swollen but he wanted so much more, his own erection twitched and he rubbed it against the bed.

  
"Uhm, just like that,"

  
Erwin gasped deeply when Levi's tongue was licking all the moving veins and skin of his cock, taking it again inside mouth maybe five millimetres deeper.

  
He worked with his hands on the length and when their eyes meet Levi spit on the cock and spread the saliva with his slim fingers. Saw it on some porn, well it was helpful.

  
Erwin chuckled happily and rubbed Levi's cheek. "Take it again. I love when you have my cock in your pretty mouth,"

  
He took it again and sucked with his cheeks. Moved head eagerly, repeated anything that Erwin reacted with his muscles and legs moving.

  
"Yes, just like that. Look how much you took baby."

  
The throat was so warm and wet. And to make Erwin feel better, to do better, Levi took it even deeper yet too deep. He choked, eyes got in tears within seconds but he didn't pull out.

  
"Mmm," Erwin moaned softly and took aside Levi bangs, they were sweaty and Levi's whole neck was red. "I love when you choke on that cock,"

  
"Don't provoke me," Levi thought yet he did that again. He took it so deep the cock hit the back of his throat and with a sound he had to pull out.

  
"Such a good kitten. I know you could take that,"

  
Erwin warmed him with the words and rubbed the red cheeks. The saliva was dripping from his lips and after normalising his breath Levi took the cock between his lips, sucking it, it sunk deeper in his throat and went fully in.

  
Out, in, out, in.

  
Levi's mouth was so tired he let his hand jerk it quickly and laid next to the cock, he directed it to his cheek and rubbed his face against it. "I-I love it so much," He said, tired, his hips humping the mattress and lips leaving kisses on the cock.

  
"Fuck," Erwin gasped. "Baby, I'm so close," He whispered and saw that Levis hand opened his shorts quickly and jerked his erection. The sucking made him this hard.

  
"Yeah, me too," He gasped, moving his hips and fucking his fist while he took the cock again and sucked it eagerly.

 

 

"Your beard grows so quickly," Levi mutters, fingers tracing Erwin neck where the hair also grew. He kissed him on the lips and the short hair stings him, he moved away, head hit the mirror and Erwin took off the tshirt, showing the muscled body.

  
"I know, I know. That's why I brought my shaver,"

  
Levi rolled his eyes, legs hanging from the sink. "I could lend you mine. The one I'm shaving my dick with,"

  
Erwin laughed, spreading the shaving gel on his cheeks, chin and around lips. "What a genuine thought Levi,"

  
Erwin shaved with Levi telling him many stories. Like once Erwin - the kitten - jumped with him to the shower, he didn't know that the water was inside so he started to jump on the glass and try to run away but it was too slippery for him.

  
"Done, you can finally kiss me."

  
"All that fuss for a kiss," Levi rolled his eyes, placed hand on the cheek. It was really smooth, he kept rubbing it with fingers, kissing Erwin and then purring like a cat.

  
"For your kisses I would do anything," He said straight into his lips and caught them again kissing deeply and pressing Levi into the mirror. Levi gasped straight into the lips, his fingers left the cheek and had to touch the torso. Fingers traced the muscled stomach and corners of lips curled when the finger opened the button from Erwin's jeans.

  
"Again?" Erwin chuckled, chewing on his lower lip and watched Levi falling to his knees on cold bathroom tiles.

 

 

It's now only five days left and Levi is scared, more than scared.

  
He opens eyes and Erwin is still here. In the middle of the night where Levi can't sleep. It happened too many times, thinking that it's some sort of realistic dream where his only dream comes true and when he opens eyes Erwin's not here.

  
But he still is. Always near.

  
Levi moves hand, brushes against Erwins arm, so realistic arm. He lets himself touch him there, fingers slipping under the top and feeling the warm skin, he lets himself to touch him because he can, can't he?

  
He never was the one to make the first move. But since Erwin came, Levi made so many of firsts. He first kissed him, first said I love you.

  
It's maybe because Erwin lets him, gives him time, but it helps for Levi to break his boundaries. To finally feel everything he imagines, to feel everything he texted, he has seen but never feel himself.

  
Erwin mumbles something in his dream, he turns on the side and through the sleep he hugs to Levi's stomach, rubs cheek to the tummy, falling deeper.

  
It was so forbidden to do that, to touch someone by their neck, hair, neck again and then hair again. It was so weak, Erwin could probably barely feel that but Levi was calm doing it..

  
He brushed the blonde hair, they were soft as he always imagined and now they smelled like Levis favourite shampoo. Levi was feeling blind, thinking that everything thats Erwin's is attractive, even the way he sleeps with his pink lips parted, the snores, and his profile.

  
Everything that Erwin is is so good and perfect and even if he doesn't want, he thinks highly about him like he has no flaws, knowing him so well he has so many. Many things that are annoying but Levi loves them too.

  
Everything attracts him like a magnet. His heart aches, he's so in love.

  
He may cry now. He cries and Erwin never knows. Maybe knows when he hears during an argument. But Levi never shows it.

  
He wants Erwin to wake up and comfort him for whatever reason, he feels shitty. If he would be sleeping, Levi would send him thirty messages.

  
He tries to go down and hug himself to Erwin but he's hugging his waist too tightly.

  
"Erwin," Levi mumbled, weakly and Erwin somehow woke up looking up sleepy.

  
"I wasn't sleeping," He said in a hoarse voice and Levi's shirt was marked on his cheek.

  
"It's uncomfortable," Levi said simply and Erwin apologised with a sorry smile. He climbed on top of the windowsill and let Levi climb on top of him this time.

  
"Are you alright?" Erwin asked after a while, seeing that's something traping Levi.

  
He shook his head only and Erwin brought their hands together to his mouth. "What is it then, baby? Tell me."

  
"I don't know," He simply says.

  
"Don't overthink. We still have a lot of hours together, okay? Don't think about it now."

  
He hit it. Right in the middle. Despite being in here it won't last forever.

  
"Come here,"

  
He brought him closer. Levi was sitting on his stomach and leaned down to kiss. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

  
"It's night idiot,"

  
"So what?"

  
Levi shook his head and nudged Erwin's nose with his own. "Nothing. You are just an idiot," He whispered, with a sigh so deep and thick that all the worries left his heart and stomach and felt light.

  
"I know. But that's why you love me,"

  
"And do you? Do you love me?" Levi asked right away, the need to hear the love word was so desperate he could cry again, even when he thought he was fine.

  
"I love you more than anything," Erwin whispered with no thinking. His right hand moved away the black bangs and saw the grey eyes shining and smiling deeply.

  
"Good," Levi sighed again, still saw the sleepiness in Erwin's eyes, movements and hair but pressed more weight onto his body. "Let's fuck in here," He said sadly, reaching for a small kiss.

  
"Here? We will fall," Erwin chuckled, finger playing with the black hair.

  
"We won't," Levi lifted himself a little. Played with first button from his shirt but then he opened it, grabbed Erwin's wrist and directed his hand to his exposed neck. The fingers wrapped easily around the milky and honey neck and squeezed it.

  
Four fingers closed on the thin skin and a thumb reached to chin, to lower lip, pressing on it and Levi kissed the thumb, kissed, sucked the tip. His hands started to open more and more his pretty tshirt, leaving it finally open and when his hands were free they clutched more on Erwin's strong forearm.

  
"Just ruin me," Levi said weakly, not because of the hands on his throat. "So I won't feel anything else,"

 

 

 

Three days left.

  
They went for another dates, Levi getting sad, and sadder and sadder. Almost every night he falls asleep closed in Erwin's shoulders, shaking till he falls asleep after the hand was caressing his hair so lightly.

  
Erwin can't really do anything about how much his return affects on Levi. He's too weak to be alone again, after what he felt what real love feels like.

 

 

"How that cat even got in here?"

  
"Grandma saw him, liked and then took as hers. Be careful, it might be the same with you."

  
Erwin chuckles, wind blows his blonde hair away and Levi snuggles more into him. "I would choose you, don't worry."

  
"No, no. I mean, she wouldn't let you out from our house,"

  
"That would be nice,"

  
"Why wouldn't you do that?"

  
"Do what?"

  
"Stay here with us,"

  
Erwin sighs, clutches hard fingers between Levi's one. "You know why. I have job, my own flat that I have to pay for. My parents there,"

  
"Huh. Fine,"

  
Levi looks down, at their hands together and water under their legs.

 

"But you know, I would do anything for you,"

  
"Anything?"

  
"Mhm," He kissed the hand, then every of the five fingers with eyes shut.

  
"Then stay. That's not even a question,"

  
Silence falls for a while, it's getting so harder for Erwin to keep saying no, it's hard when Levi sounds like this.

  
"I have even better idea. I will take you with me," He sounds light and Levi lifts his head, black bangs bounces and something lits in his grey eyes, beautiful eyes.

  
Levi thinks, smiles and laughs shortly. "What about school?"

  
"You can go to school in my town,"

  
Levi thinks, it may actually work and he laughs at that, something he didn't think about it.

  
"What? Don't you want to?"

  
"I want. Asshole,"

 

 

 

"You what?"

  
"I'm going with Erwin,"

  
The grandma laughed clearly. Erwin straightened his lips in a line and Levi lowered his brows. He was getting angry despite coming to the grandma's room with a heart full of hope and a small smile.

  
"The only place where you can go with Erwin is the airport. Nowhere further,"

  
"But-"

  
"Levi, you think I will let you go to another continent? You are young, you didn't finish school, you are minor. Sure, you can go with Erwin but in two years."

  
"I hate you so much"

  
He run upstairs, how he shut the doors was hearable downstairs with a huge hook. He left Erwin and grandma together. Erwin smiled, sadly, his luggage already near the doors. "I'm sure he really didn't mean that."

  
"I know, I know, Erwin." She sighed and sat down. "I'm scared of what will happen when you leave,"

  
"Yeah, me too,"

  
Before coming inside Erwin knocked on the doors, he never did that before. He knocked, waited and then went inside.

  
Levi was on the bed, face hidden with the pillow, breathing deeply in the fabric that smelled so nice.

  
"Levi," Erwin started, coming closer and sit at the edge of the bed. He reached for Levi's leg and rubbed it calmingly. "I will still be there with you. I will do anything to meet you as quickly as possible. You can't act like that." He stopped to take a breath and rub now the lower back. "You know it hurts me too but I can't act like you. I have to go back to work and you have to go back to school. We have to move on and wait for another time like this."

 

 

"I'll miss you so much," Erwin said straight into the black hair, kissing them as many times as he took a breath.

  
The arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and Levi didn't want to let go, to look at Erwin. "Just promise me, you will wait. Can you do that?"

  
Silence.

  
"Levi. Can you promise me that?"

  
Erwin repeated twice, Levi falling to his heels, hands to his sides and head down with red eyes. "Yes,"

  
"We have so many photos and videos. And memories, and you have my blouse and you even took my jacket," He laughed at that and rubbed the wet, pink cheek. "Be patient, baby. Be as you always were and we will meet here, so quickly,"

  
Levi was standing alone in here, for almost twenty minutes. Erwin's jacket on his shoulders and tears still in his eyes. "Don't go," He whispered under his nose and if there wasn't security he would probably run there. Don't go. Don't leave me.

 

Levi sat at the pavement in front of the market, his shoes kept together and the leftover from a cigarette felt on them. His phone vibrated.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the middle i realised how much i have written and then started to wrap it up quickly somehow lol sorry its messy :(


End file.
